KENCAN
by Seracchi
Summary: [CH. 4 UPDATE] Suatu hari, Akashi dengar Furihata ingin berkencan. Fluff.
1. Prolog

**Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Suasana di kantin kampus pada siang itu cukup sepi, diduga karena sebagian besar mahasiswa masih berjuang dalam ruang ujian. Sebagian kecil mahasiswa lain yang tidak sedang ujian berkumpul di sudut-sudut kantin, bukan makanan yang ada di atas meja melainkan buku dan kertas dalam jumlah banyak.

Tokoh utama kita duduk di meja di luar ruangan, menikmati siang tanpa terik matahari yang jarang terjadi, ditemani tujuh pemuda dengan warna rambut pelangi. Hanya satu yang benar-benar serius belajar dan tokoh utama kita bukan orangnya.

"Hei, apa kalian pernah berkencan?"

Nah, itu dia tokoh utama kita.

Nyaris tidak ada yang mempedulikan pertanyaan itu. Bukan karena mereka tidak menyukai si pemberi pertanyaan tapi melainkan karena sebagian besar orang di sana terlalu malas untuk menjawab.

Raksasa dua meter yang asyik makan dengan wajah bosan, pemuda sawo matang dan alis cabang yang setengah tertidur, si kacamata yang memelototi ringkasan materi, pemuda yang hawa kehadirannya tipis membaca surat kabar kampus, dan seorang pemuda lagi main shogi di _smartphone_.

Untungnya satu dari mereka, pemuda cantik dengan surai matahari cukup baik untuk menoleh dengan senyum merekah. "Bukannnya mau sombong, tapi aku cukup sering berkencan- _ssu_."

Manik karamel bersinar-sinar. "Seperti apa rasanya?"

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk bertanya hal tidak penting macam itu, kenapa kau tidak usaha memperbaiki IPmu yang pas-pasan- _nodayo_?"

Ia menggerutu sebal. Sebenarnya IPnya tidak separah yang dikatakan si kacamata, tapi memang ada satu dua mata kuliah yang dalam status bahaya kalau ia tidak giat-giat belajar.

Pemuda sawo matang memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidur ayam saat mendengar ada kesempatan mengejek orang lain. "Jujur aku masih kaget kau ambil dokter. Maksudku, siapa yang sangka kau bisa lulus ujian masuknya?"

Kise tertawa menyetujui. "Siapa sangka Furihata- _cchi_ menguasai ilmu pengetahuan alam?"

Midorima mendengus, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang keberuntungan yang membuat orang yang diejek semakin jengkel.

"Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya," tukasnya sinis. "Tapi aku sedang membicarakan topik lain."

Kali ini si alis cabang yang menyahut. "Memang kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkan soal berkencan?"

Terdengar suara halaman surat kabar yang dibalik. "Stres masa ujian."

Ah, kenapa makhluk-makhluk aneh bin ajaib ini menyebalkan sekali sih? Sebenarnya ia juga gagal paham kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa bergaul dengan kelompok yang bisa dibilang elit ini. Secara ajaib, mereka semua ternyata diterima di Universitas Tokyo, yang awalnya membuatnya curiga ada praktek KKN mengingat nilai Aomine dan Kagami yang mengagumkan. Tapi ternyata ia baru tahu belakangan kalau beberapa dari Generasi Ajaib dan Kagami diterima lewat jalur beasiswa non-akademik.

Bagaimana mereka bisa bergaul bersama? Yah, mengenai Midorima, itu tidak bisa dihindari karena mereka satu fakultas dan satu kelas di hampir semua mata kuliah-fakta yang membuat si kacamata shock pada minggu-minggu pertama kuliah. Sedang dengan yang lain, semua bermula dari satu pertemuan yang tidak disengaja di kantin kampus. Mereka yang faktanya berlainan fakultas (pariwisata, sastra, bisnis, kedokteran, hukum, dan psikologi) entah bagaimana rupanya cukup berjodoh dan sering bertemu di kantin. Tidak perlu satu bulan hingga mereka menetapkan kantin kampus sebagai _basecamp_ mereka, dan ia tanpa aba-aba diikutsertakan dalam lingkaran pertemanan itu.

Ia menyandarkan kepala di meja, menggerutu. "Bagi kalian jelas ini konyol karena kalian kan sudah punya pasangan. Aomine dan Kise, Murasakibara dan Midorima, Kagami dan Kuroko, Akashi dan Tuan Putri dari negeri antah-berantah, tapi aku! Sembilas belas tahun dan masih _single_."

Manik hijau Midorima melebar sebelum pemuda itu menghajar kepala Furihata dengan ringkasan materi yang cukup tebal. "Diam kau."

Lain Midorima, lain Kise. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar mendengar hubungannya dipublikasikan, dengan sengaja bersandar pada bahu Aomine yang duduk di samping. Setelah hampir sepuluh tahun saling mengenal, Aomine tidak lagi sungkan untuk balas merangkul bahu Kise, menyeringai.

Furihata mengeluarkan suara ingin muntah sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Jangan pamer."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, diam-diam melirik Kagami yang balas tersenyum meski agak kaku karena salah tingkah.

Tapi rupanya Furihata juga melihat itu dan menunjuk Kuroko, berseru dengan nada menuduh. "Jangan ikutan, Kuroko."

Suasana di meja kecil mereka agak ricuh beberapa saat, dihiasi gelak tawa dan godaan yang diarahkan pada Furihata. Oh, dan jangan lupakan pelototan dari Midorima. Hanya Akashi yang tetap tenang, menyesap tehnya.

Kemudian Midorima mengerjap, mengerling si surai merah yang tampak sudah memenangkan permainan shogi melawan _online player_. Pemuda anggun itu menyimpan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku, lalu menatap Furihata yang duduk di sampingnya.

Midorima yang duduk di sisi lain Furihata menyikut si pemilik manik karamel. "Kau mengganggu Akashi."

Tidak sampai satu detik, hening menelan canda tawa mereka. Semua kembali ke aktivitas awal; belajar, tidur, melamun, dan entah apa. Pura-pura tidak tahu. Furihata berdeham, sedikit merinding melihat manik merah itu terpaku padanya.

Ia baru saja hendak meminta maaf saat Akashi berucap.

"Furihata."

Rasanya semua orang di sana menelan ludah. Furihata sudah nyaris melompat menjauh.

"A-Apa?"

" _Tsukiau ka_ - _will you go out with me_?"

Enam pasang mata melebar. Kuroko tersedak _milkshake_ nya. Semua menunggu jawaban Furihata.

Manik karamel itu mengerjap, lalu tertawa lega. Ia sudah ngeri Akashi akan memarahinya.

"Tentu saja. Memang kau mau ke mana, Akashi?"

Ganti Akashi yang mengerjap. Enam pemuda di sana melotot. Sepertinya Furihata salah memahami pertanyaan Akashi.

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan si surai merah. Ia bergumam, terdengar senang. "Ke mana baiknya?"

Sementara Furihata dengan serius memikirkan pertanyaan Akashi, enam pemuda lainnya mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menghajar si manik karamel. Yah, setidaknya tidak saat Akashi duduk di sana. Mereka kan masih sayang nyawa. Tapi lama-lama sepertinya Furihata sadar sedang dipelototi teman-temannya, kecuali Akashi.

"Kenapa kalian melotot begitu?"

Enam pemuda menjerit dalam hati.

 _Furihata, kenapa kau begitu tidak peka!?_

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Ahaha ini menghibur sekali. Saya sangat menikmati menulis cerita ini, semoga kalian yang baca juga. Kali ini saya ingin mencoba menulis Furihata yang lain dari yang biasa saya tulis. Yang nggak cengeng dan tertindas. Dan karena di fakta aslinya katanya dia pandai dalam Biologi, saya buat dia jadi calon dokter di sini ehe.**

 _Mungkin_ **akan jadi multichapter** _setelah_ **saya menyelesaikan TFIOS supaya feelsnya nggak campur aduk. Sigh, but I'm no good at writing multichaps so I really shouldn't have done this but I can't hold myself (lol)**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^ *bows***


	2. One Date

**Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Di tempat yang sama, di meja yang terletak di luar kantin kampus, duduk salah satu dari delapan pemuda yang sering berkumpul di sana. Furihata namanya, dengan surai dan manik karamel yang hangat, entah bagaimana bisa tersangkut dalam pergaulan orang-orang elit dengan prestasi segudang.

Ia merenggangkan otot-otot yang kaku, merasakan rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dikarenakan jam tidurnya dikurangi secara paksa dua minggu belakangan. Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau tidak mengurangi jam tidur, maka nilai ujiannya yang akan berkurang. Tapi akhirnya dua minggu yang penuh dengan perjuangan itu berakhir juga. Dan apa kegiatan yang lebih tepat untuk merayakannya selain pergi menonton bioskop?

Tidak ada, pikir Furihata. Setelah dua minggu pusing dengan hidupnya, ia ingin duduk santai dan menonton kisah orang lain. Ia bahkan sudah melihat-lihat daftar film _now showing_ dan menemukan satu yang cukup terkenal. Beberapa perempuan di kelasnya sudah heboh mengatakan bahwa film itu wajib ditonton.

Tidak berapa lama, Kagami dan Kuroko datang, menempati tempat berseberangan dengan Furihata. Ketiganya bertukar senyum sebelum si pemuda alis cabang menjatuhkan kepala di meja, tepar.

"Luar biasa," erang Kagami, jelas terdengar lega masa ujian sudah selesai. "Aku tidak akan menyentuh buku-buku ini lagi."

Furihata tertawa. Ia sendiri sudah melempar buku-buku kedokterannya ke kolong meja belajar, bersumpah ia tidak mau melihat buku-buku itu lagi setidaknya selama seminggu ke depan.

Kuroko tersenyum kalem, mengeluarkan novel misteri yang tidak tersentuh selama dua minggu. Meski kurang ekspresif, toh Furihata dapat merasakan kelegaan menguar dari tubuh kecil si pemain bayangan.

Matanya melebar saat mengingat film bioskop yang ingin ia tonton. "Omong-omong, akhir pekan ini kalian ada acara? Aku dengar ada film yang baru dirilis dan bagus sekali! Lihat." Ia menyodorkan ponsel agar dua temannya dapat melihat poster yang terpampang di layar.

Alis Kagami terangkat. "Ah, bukankah ini film yang kemarin kita tonton, Kuroko?"

Furihata mengerjap. "Apa? Kapan?"

"Kemarin," sahut Kagami. "Benar-benar baru kemarin, sehari yang lalu. Begitu selesai ujian yang terakhir."

Furihata menatap Kuroko, meminta kepastian. Wajah pemuda itu tampak tersipu. Ia memutar mata. Ah, rupanya kemarin dua temannya ini habis berkencan. Luar biasa, kenapa ia bisa lupa? Tentu saja mereka akan berkencan. Mereka kan pasangan kekasih.

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba ponselnya diambil oleh tangan dengan warna kulit sawo matang. Ia memekik pelan, kaget, sebelum mendelik pada Aomine.

"Hei!"

"Lihat apa sih kalian?" Manik biru gelap Aomine memicing. Sebuah pemahaman perlahan menghiasi manik itu. "Oh, film ini. Lumayan juga ceritanya."

Furihata membelalak lebar. "Kau sudah nonton?"

Aomine mendengus. "Sudah, kemarin sama Kise."

Seakan merasa terpanggil, pemuda pirang yang cantik itu muncul dengan suara nyaring yang ceria. Di antara mereka berdelapan, hanya _mood_ Kise yang tidak terpengaruh dengan suasana kelam ujian. Bukan karena pemuda itu bisa mengerjakan semua ujian dengan lancar melainkan karena pemuda itu memang selalu ceria.

"Ada yang memanggilku- _ssu_?" Kise tersenyum lebar, memeluk Kuroko erat-erat sebelum duduk di samping pemuda itu. Tidak aneh karena itu memang kebiasaan Kise sejak SMP.

Aomine mengoper ponsel Furihata pada Kise. "Ini yang kita tonton kemarin, kan?"

Manik madu Kise berbinar. "Iya! Filmnya bagus sekali- _ssu_! Kuroko- _cchi_ sudah nonton?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Sudah."

Furihata mendengus jengkel ketika Kise mulai _fanboying_ dengan luar biasa antusias. Ia bisa menebak pastilah Kise dan Aomine juga pergi berkencan langsung setelah ujian selesai. Ia menggerutu. Dikelilingi pasangan kekasih itu tidak menyenangkan.

Kise menoleh pada Furihata, lalu menyeringai menggoda. "Furihata- _cchi_ belum nonton?"

Dilemparnya catatannya ke wajah Kise yang menghindar dan dengan menyesal ia menyadari buku catatannya terlalu tipis untuk menyakiti siapa pun. "Silakan pamer sesuka hati kalian."

Aomine mengambil tempat di samping Kise sementara Kagami tertawa. "Kalau kau memang butuh teman nonton, aku nggak keberatan menonton sekali lagi."

Kuroko dan Kise mengiyakan. Aomine tentu saja menolak karena ia bosan menonton film yang sama dua kali, tak peduli seberapa bagus filmnya.

Furihata menggerutu. Ia sadar tingkahnya agak kekanakan. "Tidak usah, terima kasih."

Aomine menyeringai. "Coba ajak Midorima atau Murasakibara. Mereka sepertinya bukan tipe yang sering menonton bioskop."

Memang ucapan Aomine ada benarnya, tapi Furihata keburu bergidik duluan membayangkan dirinya menonton dengan Midorima dan Murasakibara. Ia bahkan sudah merasa canggung hanya dengan membayangkannya. Yah, tapi ia rasa itu tetap lebih baik daripada menonton seorang diri. Lagipula pengemis tidak bisa pilih-pilih, kan?

"Furihata, apa kau sudah mengerjakan makalah yang harus dikumpul dua hari lagi?"

Suara Midorima terdengar dari belakang Furihata. Pemuda itu meletakkan tas di sampingnya dan tumpukan kertas-kertas di atas meja. Ia memutar mata. Mengapa Midorima selalu membawa setumpuk kertas ke mana-mana?

"Sudah, tinggal cek typo," sahutnya, reflek menahan kertas di paling atas tumpukan yang nyaris terbang ditiup angin.

Aomine mengerang. "Astaga, singkirkan barang tidak berguna itu."

Tumpukan kertas di atas meja kini ditemani bungkusan-bungkusan cemilan saat Murasakibara tiba. Meja mereka semakin penuh saja.

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang masih dipegang Kise dan menunjukkannya pada Midorima. "Hei, sudah nonton ini belum?"

Reaksi Midorima sudah dapat ditebak. Pemuda itu menatap Furihata dongkol. "Kalau punya waktu nonton, cepat selesaikan makalahmu."

Ia berdecak tidak sabar. "Ah, kan masih dua hari. Kau sudah nonton apa belum?"

"Belum."

Sejujurnya jawaban itu sesuai prediksi Aomine dan Furihata, namun anehnya jawaban itu datang terlalu cepat. Lima pasang mata menatap Midorima lekat-lekat. Kemudian Furihata membelalak _shock_ , menyadari bahwa Midorima berbohong.

"BAHKAN KAU SAJA SUDAH NONTON?"

Midorima menyikut Furihata kasar. "Apa maksudmu? Dan sudah kubilang aku belum nonton- _nodayo_!"

Furihata menjulurkan badannya melewati Midorima secara paksa dan memberikan ponselnya pada Murasakibara. "Murasakibara, kau sudah nonton film ini?"

Pemuda dua meter itu melirik dengan malas. Lalu mengerjap pelan dan menoleh pada Midorima. "Mido- _chin_ —"

Jarang-jarang wajah Midorima memerah. Ia tidak menyalahkan Aomine dan Kise yang langsung heboh. Bahkan Kagami saja sampai tersedak _burger_ nya.

"Eeeeeh? Midorima- _cchi_ dan Murasaki- _cchi_ ternyata pergi berkencan- _ssu_!"

Furihata tertawa, dan untuk kali ini ia bersyukur ia tidak punya pasangan. Teriakan Kise itu sungguh teramat memalukan. Apalagi bagi orang seperti Midorima yang sedang sibuk mengutarakan berbagai macam alasan pada Kise dan Aomine yang tidak berhenti meledek. Murasakibara sendiri tampak bosan, tidak mengerti kenapa teman-temannya heboh.

"Apa yang aneh? Kalian kan tahu kami jadian," kata Murasakibara datar, melanjutkan memakan cemilannya yang banyak.

Kise kembali berseru girang. Midorima semakin merah. Diam-diam, Furihata merasa iri. Ia menghela napas. Sepertinya ia harus menonton film itu sendirian.

Ia bangkit dari tempat duduk dan meraih tasnya. "Kurasa aku akan pulang dan lanjut mengerjakan makalahku."

Kuroko yang pertama merespon, menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah. "Furihata- _kun_ , kita bisa menonton bersama kalau kau mau."

"Tidak, tidak. Kurasa aku sudah tidak _mood_. Sampai ketemu," gumamnya lesu, berbalik dan berjalan melewati Akashi yang baru saja tiba.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap kepergian Furihata dengan pandangan aneh. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada sekelompok pemuda bersurai warna-warni pelangi.

Aomine menyeringai penuh arti. "Dia mau nonton film tapi kami semua sudah nonton. Bagaimana kalau kau ajak dia pergi?"

Alis Akashi terangkat. Ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau teman-temannya pergi dengan pasangan masing-masing. Ia menatap Midorima dan Murasakibara. "Aku terkejut ternyata kalian juga berkencan."

Midorima mendelik. "Wajah datarmu itu tidak terlihat terkejut- _nodayo_!"

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia memberikan sesuatu pada Midorima. "Ini proposal pertandingan dari Universitas Shiratorizawa. Aku ingin tim basket kita ikut jadi besok aku akan mengadakan rapat. Tolong kabari yang lain."

Pemuda berkacamata itu berubah serius, membolak-balik proposalnya dan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, Akashi."

Sang kapten balas mengangguk. "Aku permisi dulu. Aomine jangan lupa ikut rapat besok."

Kise tampak kaget. "Kenapa buru-buru sekali, Akashi- _cchi_?"

Akashi yang sudah melangkah pergi, menoleh menatap Kise sesaat dan tersenyum. Lalu kembali meneruskan langkah.

Di samping Kise, Aomine bergidik. "Hei, yang saat ujian dikatakan Akashi pada Furihata itu tidak serius, kan?"

Mereka semua hening, memikirkan kejadian yang baru lewat beberapa hari itu. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. Sebab mereka semua tidak akan pernah bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Akashi.

Dengus Midorima memecah keheningan mereka. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Aomine."

Aomine memutar mata. "Hanya merasa aneh saja. Kenapa Furihata? Dia kan seorang Akashi."

Kagami menyipitkan mata. "Memang apa yang salah dengan Furi?"

Kise dan Kuroko bertukar pandang. Agaknya mereka mendapat firasat akan terjadi pertengkaran. Cepat-cepat Kise membicarakan topik lain dengan suara keras, sedang Kuroko memecah fokus Kagami pada Aomine. Untuk sejenak, Akashi dan Furihata terlupakan dari benak mereka.

* * *

Furihata sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya di sudut perpustakaan saat seorang pemuda duduk di hadapannya. Lirikan diam-diam memberitahunya bahwa pemuda itu adalah Akashi. Jantungnya sempat berdebar gugup karena, ayolah, siapa yang tidak gugup jika berhadapan dengan pewaris perusahaan dagang terbesar di seantero Tokyo? Tapi dibuangnya jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Toh Akashi pewaris atau bukan tak ada kaitannya dengan Furihata yang hidupnya biasa-biasa saja.

Maka ia tak mengindahkan kehadiran ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna itu dan kembali fokus pada makalahnya. Ia rasa Akashi juga akan angkat bicara jika memang ada sesuatu yang perlu dibicarakan.

Entah sudah berapa lama Furihata di sana, memeriksa ejaan makalahnya yang sudah nyaris membuatnya juling. Hanya satu dua kali ia mengecek apakah Akashi masih ada dan pemuda itu tidak pernah menghilang. Duduk diam membaca buku dengan judul bahasa asing yang tidak dimengerti Furihata. Barulah ketika bahunya mulai terasa pegal, ia berhenti untuk merenggangkan tubuh. Saat itulah Akashi mengulurkan botol air mineral yang masih disegel padanya.

Ia mengerjap menerima tawaran itu, dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tidak sadar Akashi pergi membeli minum. "Terima kasih."

Jawaban Akashi hanya seulas senyum tipis.

Ia meraih ponsel, terkejut saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam kurang sedikit. Sudah nyaris empat jam ia di sana!

"Apakah sudah terlalu malam untukmu?"

Ia mengangkat kepala dari ponsel, tersenyum canggung. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya kaget ternyata sudah berjam-jam aku di sini."

Manik merah Akashi terlihat geli. "Tadinya aku ingin memberitahu, tapi kau serius sekali sampai aku tidak berani mengganggu."

Wajahnya memerah malu. Ia benar-benar bertingkah kekanakan. Membereskan barang-barangnya, ia berkata, "Yah, kurasa sudah waktunya pulang."

Dirasanya tatapan Akashi padanya semakin intens. Seakan ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemuda itu. Maka ia pun bertanya, karena tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung dan kaku yang mengudara.

"Kudengar ada film yang ingin kau tonton."

Sorot mata Furihata berubah jengkel. Pastilah para pemuda dengan rambut pelangi itu yang memberitahu Akashi. Ia menggerutu. "Tadinya begitu, tapi semua sudah menonton sendiri-sendiri. Aku jadi malas."

Lagi-lagi Akashi terdiam, manik merah gemilang masih terpaku pada Furihata. Bukankah pemuda sempurna itu bertingkah sedikit aneh? Atau hanya perasaan Furihata saja?

"Aku belum menontonnya, film itu."

Furihata mengerjap. Otaknya yang sudah empat jam melihat istilah-istilah kedokteran membuatnya agak sulit memproses kata-kata manusia pada umumnya. "Ah!" serunya saat menyadari maksud pemuda bersurai merah itu. Manik karamelnya berbinar penuh harap. "Sungguh?"

Akashi tampak terpana, sebelum kemudian tersenyum memikat. "Mau pergi nonton bersama?"

Furihata bahkan tidak perlu berpikir untuk menjawab.

"Mau!" tukasnya antusias. "Mau, mau, mau."

Akashi tertawa, dan Furihata seolah diingatkan kembali betapa sempurnanya paras Akashi. Ia menoleh ke samping dengan wajah merona. Memasuki semester ketiga bergaul dengan Akashi kadang suka membuatnya lupa kalau lelaki itu sangat mempesona.

Diam-diam diliriknya Akashi yang rupanya telah bangkit berdiri. Senyum meledek terpatri di wajah tampan itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah?"

Spontan ia menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. "T-Tidak merah!"

Senyum Akashi melebar, memberi isyarat agar mereka keluar dari perpustakaan. Furihata menggerutu dalam hati, mengikuti Akashi. Kalau ia yang laki-laki saja berdebar-debar melihat senyum Akashi, bagaimana dengan yang perempuan? Hah, pantas saja Akashi punya klub penggemar. Rasa-rasanya ia juga nyaris _fanboying_ hanya dengan melihat senyum itu.

"Hei, Akashi," panggil Furihata. Akashi menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau harus lebih sering tersenyum."

Sejenak pemuda itu tampak agak kaget dengan ucapan random itu. Tapi kemudian senyum itu muncul lagi. Manik merah mengunci manik karamelnya.

"Begitu kah? Kalau begitu kau harus sering-sering menghabiskan waktu denganku."

Furihata mengerjap. Apakah Akashi jarang tersenyum karena pemuda itu jarang berkumpul dengan teman-teman? Memang aneh juga sih kalau senyum-senyum sendiri. Awalnya ia kira sifat dingin Akashi itu disengaja, ternyata bukan ya?

Furihata balas tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah."

Akashi diam sejenak, hanya menatap Furihata dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa Akashi punya firasat lagi-lagi Furihata salah menangkap maksudnya. Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh Furihata berjanji akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Akashi. Hal sepele yang entah mengapa membuat hati Akashi terasa hangat.

* * *

 **TBC.  
**

 **Yah, dengan di update nya cerita ini menandakan TFIOS sudah tamat. Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Mohon bantuannya lagi untuk multichap KENCAN ^^ Jadwal update diusahakan setiap Selasa. Sampai jumpa Selasa depan!**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca! ^^ *bows***


	3. Two Movies

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Furihata menyesal. Ia sungguh menyesal menonton film yang kedua dengan Akashi.

Usai mereka menonton film _action_ yang didamba-dambakan Furihata, mereka memutuskan untuk menonton satu film lagi karena waktu masih awal; pukul delapan. Tapi siapa yang sangka poster film yang terlihat kalem dan seperti film anak-anak itu ternyata ber _genre_ horor. Sepanjang pemutaran film, rasanya ia tak berhenti berteriak dan menutupi matanya dengan tangan sementara Akashi tampak luar biasa tenang.

"Maaf."

Ia mendengar ucapan Akashi dan menoleh. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tampak merasa bersalah melainkan menahan senyum melihatnya. Ia menggerutu sebal, membuang muka.

Tawa Akashi terdengar lepas. "Ayolah. Tidak mungkin seburuk itu."

Bibirnya mengerucut. "Gara-gara film tadi malam ini aku pasti tidak bisa tidur."

Kemudian dari sudut matanya ia melihat sebuah rumah makan yang cukup sepi. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa lapar. Reflek diraihnya lengan Akashi, menarik pemuda itu ke rumah makan bersamanya.

"Mau makan dulu? Aku lapar."

Ia melirik Akashi yang masih diam. Wajah pemuda itu tampak agak terkejut dan ia langsung sadar akan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Matanya melebar. Cepat-cepat dilepaskannya lengan Akashi. Gila, berani benar dia berbuat begitu pada _Akashi_. Jantungnya berdebar antara takut dan… apa? Oh, entahlah. Perasaannya campur aduk.

"M-Maaf."

Perlahan, senyum Akashi kembali terlihat. "Tidak apa."

Mereka memesan makanan yang tidak terlalu berat, mengingat jam sudah sangat larut. Ia bertanya-tanya apa Akashi seharusnya sudah pulang sejak tadi dan apakah keluarga pemuda itu akan mencari.

"Tidak apa," kata Akashi tiba-tiba. "Aku sudah menghubungi orang rumah."

Furihata mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Kau terlihat cemas. Kupikir kau mungkin khawatir bahwa sudah terlalu malam bagiku untuk berada di luar."

Entah kenapa, ucapan Akashi membuat debar jantungnya semakin kencang. Mungkin karena ia melihat Akashi duduk di sana, makan dengan elegan. Melihat sikapnya yang sudah jelas bukan berasal dari kalangan rakyat jelata. Menyadari-lagi-bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini luar biasa tampan. Dan rupanya bisa mengetahui isi hatinya dengan sangat baik.

Ia menggigit bibir. Yang benar saja, masa berdebar karena Akashi? Apa sih yang ia pikirkan? Lagipula antara ia dan Akashi memang bisa ada hubungan apa?

"Furihata."

Ia berdeham, jadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Ya?"

Akashi terlihat geli. "Kenapa wajahmu merah?"

Furihata gelagapan. "T-Tidak kok!"

Ia mengabaikan segala usaha Akashi untuk menggodanya, pura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang Akashi bicarakan. Mereka banyak mengobrol, membicarakan tentang hal-hal yang tidak mereka ketahui mengenai satu sama lain. Ia bertanya tentang _shogi_ yang membuat Akashi berjanji akan mengajarinya cara bermain _shogi_.

Ketika mereka sudah selesai makan dan tiba saatnya untuk pulang, Akashi bersikeras untuk mengantarnya hingga ke depan rumah. Ia sudah bilang tidak perlu. Toh ia juga bukan perempuan yang harus ditemani malam-malam karena rawan. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa melawan keinginan Akashi.

Tiba di depan rumah, ia berbalik menatap Akashi, menghela napas panjang. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar. Kau juga sebaiknya cepat pulang. Sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Aku tahu." Lagi-lagi senyum yang menawan. "Berikan aku ponselmu."

"Untuk apa?" Ia bertanya, tapi toh tetap diberikan juga ponselnya pada Akashi.

Pemuda itu mengetik entah apa dengan ponsel Furihata dan tidak lama ponsel pemuda itu berdering dua kali sebelum mati.

Furihata menerima kembali ponselnya yang diulurkan Akashi dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Nomorku. Kalau-kalau kau tidak bisa tidur malam ini, telepon saja. Salahku karena mengajakmu nonton film horor."

Saat itu, seperti yang Furihata katakan, hampir tengah malam. Sinar bulan tidak terlalu terang hingga suasana sekeliling agak gelap hanya diterangi lampu jalan. Dalam hati Furihata berharap merah di wajahnya tidak terlalu kentara. Jantungnya kembali berulah.

Ia berbalik memunggungi Akashi. "C-Cepat pulang, nanti ayahmu khawatir."

Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu rumahnya, suara Akashi kembali terdengar, memanggil namanya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau bersenang-senang hari ini?"

Ia mencengkeram ponselnya lebih erat di depan dada. Wajahnya terasa panas. Kenapa sih dia ini?

"S-Sangat senang. Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang. Sampai jumpa besok."

Ia tidak menjawab. Perlahan didengarnya langkah kaki Akashi yang menjauh. Barulah ketika derap itu nyaris tak terdengar, ia melangkah masuk ke rumah. Ditatapnya ponselnya lekat-lekat.

Meski sudah dua semester berkumpul di kantin bersama, ia hanya tahu kontak Kagami, Kuroko, dan Midorima. Tidak pernah terpikir untuk meminta kontak yang lain. Tapi mimpi apa dia semalam hingga Akashi memberikan nomor pemuda itu padanya?

Debaran di hatinya ini, ia tak tahu apa namanya.

* * *

Enam dari delapan pemuda duduk manis di meja di luar kantin kampus, menikmati makan siang bersama yang jarang terjadi karena jadwal kuliah serta fakultas yang berbeda. Berbagai macam topik obrolan mengudara, menghilangkan kesempatan bagi rasa bosan untuk datang. Tapi seperti yang biasanya terjadi, segala macam topik obrolan selalu terhenti sejenak setiap pemuda dengan surai merah datang, sebelum dilanjutkan kembali. Dan kali ini pun hal yang sama terjadi. Yah, dengan sedikit perbedaan.

Kise yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran kapten basket mereka dan memberitahu para penghuni meja tersebut. Baru saja hendak menyapa, mereka semua melihat teman mereka yang satu lagi berjalan bersisian dengan sang kapten. Tapi bukan itu yang aneh. Aneh adalah saat melihat mereka tersenyum dan tertawa seolah-olah sangat akrab.

Aomine tersedak minumnya. "Di samping Akashi itu Furihata, kan?"

Bahkan Kagami yang luar biasa polos pun merasa janggal. "Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi terlihat akrab sekali?"

Furihata lalu menoleh pada mereka, melambai dan memberitahu bahwa ia dan Akashi akan memesan makan terlebih dahulu. Tidak seberapa lama, Akashi dan Furihata mendatangi meja dengan nampan yang-enam pasang mata membelalak-dibawakan oleh Akashi. Furihata sendiri tampak sedang main _game_ di ponsel-apakah itu ponsel Akashi?-hal yang lagi-lagi mengejutkan enam pemuda surai pelangi.

"Rasanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti," gerutu Furihata, mengambil tempat di samping Midorima, seperti biasa, dengan Akashi di sisinya yang lain.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Coba kulihat."

Enam pemuda menatap _shock_. Rupanya Akashi mengajari Furihata bermain _shogi_.

Tentu saja enam pemuda itu tidak tahu bahwa sepulang Akashi dan Furihata dari menonton film kemarin, mereka sempat mengobrol lumayan banyak. Salah satu topiknya adalah _shogi_. Itulah asal muasal kenapa Furihata bermain _shogi_ di ponsel Akashi.

"Makan dulu, lanjutkan saja nanti," kata Akashi, memulai makan siangnya sementara Furihata masih menatap layar kecil ponsel itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Ah, ada telepon!" seru Furihata kaget, mengembalikan ponsel pada si pemilik.

Akashi melihat layar untuk mengecek _caller ID_ lalu pamit untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Enam pemuda tersebut tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menginterogasi Furihata yang baru saja mau makan.

Suara Kise terdengar. "Furihata- _cchi_ kok bisa datang dengan Akashi- _cchi_?"

Pemuda dengan manik karamel itu menyuap makan siangnya dan baru menjawab setelah selesai mengunyah. "Tadi usai kelas pagi kebetulan bertemu di perpustakaan."

"Hah? Lalu kalian menghabiskan waktu di perpus sampai sekarang- _ssu_?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk, fokus mengunyah.

"Kok tiba-tiba sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Akashi- _cchi_?"

"Karena Akashi kesepian."

"APA?!" seru Midorima, Kise, Aomine, dan Kagami bersamaan. Murasakibara melotot kaget. Kuroko nyaris tersedak makan siangnya.

Furihata mengerjap heran melihat tampang _shock_ mereka kemudian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, bagaimana ia meminta Akashi untuk lebih sering tersenyum dan bagaimana sebagai gantinya pemuda itu memintanya agar lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Kise melongo sesaat sebelum menepuk keningnya frustasi. Sang model meraih kedua tangan Furihata. "Aduh, Furihata- _cchi_ benar-benar nggak peka deh- _ssu_. Maksud Akashi- _cchi_ adalah-"

"Wah, ini cincin _couple_ ya?" seru Furihata antusias, memotong ucapan pemuda pirang itu.

Ia mengangkat jemari Kise yang sedang memegang tangannya untuk melihat cincin perak dengan inisial AD terpatri di sana. Furihata bukan jenius, tapi ia juga tahu AD itu Aomine Daiki. Ia menoleh menatap jari Aomine dan menemukan cincin yang persis sama namun dengan inisial KR.

Wajah Kise memerah. Bahkan rasanya Aomine pun tersipu selama sepersekian detik. Akashi yang sudah selesai menelepon kembali ke meja dan menatap mereka dengan alis terangkat.

Si model tersenyum malu-malu, lupa akan ceramah yang ingin disampaikan pada Furihata. "Sudah kupakai hampir dua minggu kok- _ssu_. Masa baru sadar?"

Furihata menoleh pada Kagami dan Kuroko. "Kalian juga punya?"

Keduanya memerah, perlahan mengangguk malu. Tahu Furihata mau melihat, Kuroko meraih kalung dengan bandul huruf KT yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik pakaian. KT untuk Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Manik karamelnya berbinar. "Ah, seperti dengan Himuro- _senpai_!"

Kagami nyengir. "Benar."

"Muraskibara dan Midorima juga ada?" Furihata kembali bertanya.

Kali ini, dua pasang sejoli dengan barang _couple_ itu pun ikut penasaran.

"Yang benar?" tukas Aomine sangsi.

Murasakibara melirik Midorima yang berpura-pura tidak mendengar, lalu menatap Furihata malas. "Yah, ada."

Wajah Midorima memerah, memelototi Murasakibara. "Hei!"

Kise tertawa. "Serius? Apa?"

Murasakibara membuka bungkus cemilan yang kelima. "Gantungan ponsel."

"Ah, imutnya! Mau lihat!" Kise berseru antusias, Furihata ikut menatap Murasakibara dengan manik berbinar.

Si pemuda dua meter sudah nyaris meraih ponsel saat lengannya ditahan oleh Midorima yang masih memerah, menutupi wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Semua yang ada di sana melotot kaget saat Murakibara menyeringai, jelas-jelas sedang menggoda kekasihnya yang malu.

"Heh, wajah Mido- _chin_ merah sekali."

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali- _nodayo_." Midorima mendelik, lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Murasakibara mengerjap sebelum bangkit mengikuti Midorima. "Dah," pamit pemuda itu.

Kise terpana sesaat lalu tertawa gembira. "Ah, Midorima- _cchi_ malu-malu- _ssu_. Lucu sekali."

Aomine menatap Furihata yang tampak lesu. "Kau ini kenapa lagi?"

Ia menghela napas berlebihan, melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tertunda. "Tidak kenapa."

Kise bertukar pandang dengan Kuroko, lalu melirik Akashi diam-diam. Pemuda itu juga sedang fokus makan.

"Hei, Furihata- _cchi_." Kise memanggil. "Kalau ada yang kau inginkan, kau tinggal minta saja- _ssu_. Nanti pasti akan terkabul."

Furihata memutar mata. "Kalau benar begitu IP semester 1 dan 2 ku sudah sempurna."

Kise menggerutu. "Yah, itu memang nggak mungkin. Tapi kalau kau menginginkan hal-hal seperti misalnya saja barang _couple_ , minta saja- _ssu_."

Aomine menyeringai, terang-terangan menatap Akashi. Pemuda itu tidak bereaksi, masih makan dengan tenang.

"Buat apa?"

Kise mengerjap. "Hah?"

Furihata tampak sangat bingung. "Buat apa aku minta barang _couple_? Memang mau dipakai sama siapa?"

Aomine membenturkan kepala ke meja. Kise sudah nyaris kehilangan keceriaannya. Kuroko tersenyum tipis, bertukar pandang dengan Kagami.

Pemuda pirang itu berteriak. "Tentu saja dipakai dengan-"

"Furihata, aku mau ke perpustakaan lagi. Mau ikut?"

Cepat-cepat ia menghabiskan makan siangnya yang tersisa begitu mendengar pertanyaan pemuda bersurai merah yang duduk di sampingnya, kemudian meraih tas dan minumnya. "Ayo, ayo."

Kedua pemuda itu beranjak pergi, diiringi tatapan dari empat pasang mata yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Aomine menyuarakan pertanyaan yang bermain-main di benak mereka.

"Si Chihuahua itu tahu kan kalau dia sedang pacaran dengan Akashi?"

* * *

 **TBC.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^ *bows***


	4. Three Abnormalities

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Sore itu seusai kelas yang terakhir, Furihata bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah. Semuanya tampak normal senormal biasa. Yang tidak normal adalah ketika ia berjumpa dengan Akashi di gerbang kampus. Karena letak gedung fakultas mereka berbeda, sejujurnya mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu di luar kantin. Makanya ia bilang situasi ini tidak normal.

Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. "Akashi?"

Sepasang manik merah yang indah menoleh menatap matanya. Sang pemilik tersenyum tipis. "Hei."

Ia balas tersenyum gugup. "Kenapa ada di sini?"

Di sekeliling mereka, ia bisa merasakan gadis-gadis berbisik-bisik. Nah kalau yang ini sangat normal. Ia selalu mengalami keadaan yang sama setiap kali berada di dekat Akashi. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Akashi menempati peringkat pertama sebagai pria yang paling ingin dikencani oleh mahasiswi Universitas Tokyo.

"Menunggumu," jawab pemuda itu. "Ada waktu menemaniku sebentar?"

Ia mengerjap. Ingin pergi beli barang ya? Mungkin ke toko buku lagi. "Baiklah."

Mereka berjalan nyaris bersisian, tidak benar-benar bersisian karena sejujurnya Furihata agak minder berdiri di samping Akashi. Aura mereka terlalu berbeda. Kalau mau diibaratkan, Akashi itu keturunan kerajaan sedangkan dirinya hanya rakyat biasa.

Terlalu larut dalam pikiran, ia tidak sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Eh? Rumahku? Kukira kau ingin ke toko buku."

Akashi tersenyum. "Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

Alisnya terangkat. Awalnya ia hanya merasa aneh tapi perasaan aneh itu langsung berganti dengan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia jelaskan saat melihat Akashi mengeluarkan sepasang gelang cantik berbentuk persegi panjang dengan rantai. Tampaknya seperti emas putih. Matanya melebar.

Sepasang gelang itu bentuknya saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Yang satu berukuran sedikit lebih besar dengan ruang kosong di tengah dan yang satu lagi berukuran lebih kecil dengan bentuk yang mengisi ruang kosong di gelang yang pertama.

Wajahnya memerah. "I-Itu untuk pasangan, kan? K-Kenapa diberikan padaku?"

Entah apa namanya ekspresi Akashi saat itu, namun yang Furihata tahu adalah ia tidak suka melihat Akashi berekspresi seperti itu. Seolah-olah sedang terluka.

"Ambil saja dua-duanya."

"Eh?"

Akashi menghela napas. "Tadi siang kelihatannya kau juga ingin punya sesuatu seperti ini. Jadi ambil saja dan berikan yang satunya pada siapapun yang kau inginkan."

Jantung Furihata memang sudah berdebar sejak menyadari itu gelang untuk pasangan, tapi rasanya setelah mendengar ucapan Akashi, debarannya terasa nyeri.

Ia menggigit bibir. Kenapa juga harus berpikiran macam-macam? Siapa yang bilang barang yang berpasangan hanya diperuntukkan untuk pasangan? Siapa juga yang bilang antara teman tidak bisa memakai barang yang sepasang?

Diraihnya gelang yang berukuran lebih besar. Pemuda itu menatapnya lekat, seakan mengawasi setiap gerakannya. Ia tersenyum saat mata mereka bertemu, memasang gelang itu pada pergelangan tangan Akashi yang tampak terkejut. Jemarinya agak gemetar, membuatnya mati-matian berharap Akashi tidak sadar. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Akashi.

"Boleh tolong pasangkan juga?"

Akashi sempat diam sesaat sebelum mengaitkan gelang satunya pada pergelangan tangan Furihata.

Pemuda dengan manik karamel itu mengangkat tangannya, senyumnya merekah. "Indah sekali."

"Ya, sangat indah." Furihata tidak tahu Akashi sedang menatapnya saat mengatakan itu.

"Terima kasih, Akashi."

Pemuda itu tampak ragu. "Kau suka?"

Ia mengangguk antusias. "Aku suka!"

Hari itu rasanya terlalu banyak ketidaknormalan yang terjadi. Dimulai dari Akashi yang menunggunya di gerbang kampus, lalu memberinya gelang pasangan yang indah, kemudian sekarang rasanya ia melihat wajah Akashi merona!

"Wajahmu… merah?"

Akashi mendelik. "Diam."

Rasanya Furihata ikut memanas. "T-Tapi kenapa?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab melainkan terus memelototi Furihata tajam-tajam, membuat pemuda bersurai karamel itu bergidik ngeri. Tentu saja Furihata tidak tahu bahwa Akashi salah tingkah karena Furihata bilang suka, meski Akashi tahu kata suka itu bukan untuk Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela napas.

Ya sudahlah, biar saja suatu hari Furihata sadar sendiri.

* * *

Tentu saja seperti yang sudah bisa diperkirakan, teman-teman pelangi mereka heboh luar biasa saat menyadari Furihata dan Akashi mengenakan gelang pasangan. Bahkan orang-orang yang seharusnya tidak peduli pun tampak terperangah sesaat.

Berulang kali Furihata menjelaskan bahwa gelang itu hanya tanda persahabatannya dengan Akashi namun tidak ada satu pun yang percaya. Akashi sendiri tidak membenarkan bahwa itu gelang pasangan tapi tidak juga mengatakan itu _bukan_ gelang pasangan, hanya tersenyum misterius yang membuat Furihata kelabakan. Untungnya para pemuda pelangi itu kebetulan ada kelas sesudah makan siang. Kalau tidak pasti lah Furihata akan digoda habis-habisan sampai mereka puas.

Furihata sendiri juga memiliki kelas. Ia tadinya berniat berjalan bersama Midorima karena toh kelas mereka sama namun karena Akashi yang tidak ada kelas berkata akan menemani Furihata, Midorima entah kenapa malah langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

"Midorima menjauhiku seperti virus," ucapnya dengan nada bingung yang kentara.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Dia hanya tidak mau mengganggu."

Si surai karamel menatap Akashi penuh tanya. "Memang berjalan denganku ke kelas akan mengganggu siapa?"

Manik merah Akashi berkilat. Pemuda di hadapannya ini benar polos atau bodoh? Ia sudah tergoda ingin bertanya pada Furihata apakah lelaki itu sadar kemarin-kemarin ia mengajak lelaki itu pacaran dan lelaki itu mengiyakan. Tapi kemudian ia melihat ada hal lain yang menarik perhatian Furihata.

Ia ikut menatap ke arah pandang lelaki itu, mendapati Aomine dan Kise sedang bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang baru jatuh cinta. Ia bergidik melihat bagaimana Kise memeluk pinggang Aomine dan tersenyum manis, bagaimana Aomine meraih jemari Kise dan mengaitkan tangan mereka dan balas menyeringai angkuh.

Rasanya Akashi akan muntah bila melihat lebih lama. Maka ia mengalihkan pandang pada Furihata. Matanya melebar. Pemuda itu sedang menatap jemarinya sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam diri Akashi melihat Furihata bertingkah demikian… manis? Apa kata yang tepat? Pemuda itu jelas ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya bergandengan tangan. Astaga, kalau bukan takut akan mengagetkan Furihata, sudah sejak lama ia melakukan kontak fisik dengan pemuda itu.

Sejujurnya benar ucapan Kise beberapa waktu lalu. Jika ada yang Furihata inginkan, pemuda itu cukup meminta dan Akashi akan mengabulkannya. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan mengaitkan jemari mereka, bahkan melakukan yang lebih dari itu pun ia bersedia.

Akashi menggigit bibir. Kenapa pikirannya jadi mesum seperti Aomine? Salahkan Furihata yang terlalu menggoda iman.

"...Akashi?"

Ia mengerjap. "Ya?"

"Aku sudah sampai." Furihata terlihat geli. "Jarang sekali melihatmu tidak fokus."

Akashi nyaris salah tingkah. Ia memutar mata. Andai Furihata tahu siapa yang membuat ia tidak fokus. "Maaf, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Furihata mengangguk kemudian melambai dan masuk ke gedung fakultasnya.

Akashi menatap punggung itu dalam diam. Tanpa sadar ia juga melirik jemarinya sendiri, berdecak sebal. Ah, rasanya ia jadi ingin menggandeng tangan Furihata.

Kalau tiba-tiba ia melakukannya, akankah pemuda itu menolak sentuhannya?

Pemikiran itu membuat Akashi uring-uringan sepanjang hari.

* * *

 **TBC.**

 **Selasa depan mungkin nggak update dulu karena masih belum selesai ditulis. Tapi doakan saja bisa tetap update ya. ^^**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca! ^^ *bows***


	5. Holding Hands

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Furihata- _cchi_ habis manikur, ya?"

Akashi Seijuurou menyesap tehnya perlahan, melirik sesaat ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan. Ia tahu apa sebabnya, lelaki bernama Furihata itu termenung menatap jemari bagai terhipnotis. Agaknya apa yang mereka lihat beberapa hari lalu—Kise dan Aomine bergandengan tangan—masih mengusik pikiran sang pemuda dengan manik karamel. Mungkin di saat mereka hanya berdua nanti, ia akan membicarakan hal ini dengan pemuda itu.

"Ah, aku tahu! Furihata- _cchi_ mau gandengan, kan?"

Ia bahkan tidak perlu menatap Furihata untuk tahu bahwa wajah pemuda itu kini merona. Ia juga tidak perlu menatap rekan-rekannya untuk tahu bahwa benak mereka dipenuhi pertanyaan: Jadi selama ini kau dan Akashi tidak pernah gandengan?

"T-Tidak kok!"

Didengarnya Midorima meledak saat Kise mulai heboh sendiri menggoda Furihata. Sesekali Aomine, Kagami, dan Kuroko menimpali pembicaraan mereka yang luar biasa heboh dan menyakitkan telinga. Murasakibara masih bertahan dengan sikap acuh-tak-acuh, lebih memilih untuk fokus dengan cemilan-cemilan _limited edition_.

Ia meletakkan tehnya dan menatap rekan-rekannya. Mereka semua sepertinya langsung sadar sedang diperhatikan dan balas menatap Akashi penuh tanya. Tapi Akashi sedang tidak punya waktu—atau tidak mau?—meladeni mereka. Manik merahnya mematri manik karamel yang hangat.

Ia mengulurkan tangan, telapak menghadap langit. "Ingin coba?"

Pemuda dengan manik karamel itu tampak terkejut. Samar-samar didengarnya Kise _fanboying_ ria.

Waktu yang digunakan Furihata untuk berpikir terasa lama dan Akashi diam-diam berharap kepanikannya tidak terlihat di wajah. Seharusnya seorang Akashi penuh percaya diri, namun entah kenapa jika berhadapan dengan Furihata, ia selalu merasakan adanya kemungkinan ia akan ditolak mentah-mentah. Karena jelas-jelas Furihata tidak memujanya seperti orang lain. Yah, bukannya ia ingin pemuda itu bertingkah seperti penggemarnya atau apa.

Pada akhirnya toh Furihata meletakkan tangan di atas telapak tangan Akashi, mengisi sela-sela jemari Akashi dengan jemari pemuda itu. Manik merah Akashi menatap Furihata lekat-lekat, mencari… apa tepatnya yang ia cari? Entah apa. Mungkin sebuah reaksi yang menunjukkan bahwa degup jantung Furihata sama cepatnya dengan dirinya? Apa pemuda itu dapat mendengar suara debar jantung yang kelewat cepat?

"Jadi?" Akashi mendengar dirinya bertanya dalam suara tenang.

Pemuda itu mengerjap, lagi-lagi tampak berpikir keras. Debar jantung Akashi semakin tidak karuan. Diremasnya jemari Furihata erat, sedikit mengejutkan pemuda itu.

Ah, rasanya bukan hanya sedikit. Pemuda itu langsung menarik jemarinya menjauh, melepas tautan jemari mereka. Manik merah Akashi berkilat.

"Rasanya… bagaimana ya? Terasa biasa saja," gumam Furihata.

"Oi, Midorima! Furihata! Pendaftaran seminar sudah dibuka tuh. Semua sedang buru-buru mendaftar, kalau kalian tidak pergi sekarang nanti penuh."

Dua orang yang terpanggil menoleh ke arah mahasiswa kedokteran yang kebetulan lewat itu dan cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barang mereka. Midorima tentunya sambil menggerutu tidak senang.

"Kenapa baru diberitahu sekarang- _nodayo_?"

"Cepat, cepat. Tak ada waktu untuk mengomel."

Secepat kilat kedua pemuda itu pergi menuju gedung fakultas kedokteran. Bahkan berpamitan pada rekan-rekan yang masih di meja kantin pun tidak dilakukan. Sepertinya seminar itu benar-benar penting.

"Hei, Akashi- _cchi_."

Ia menoleh pada pemuda cantik berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Rasanya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang mau diucapkan Kise. "Ya?"

Pemuda itu tertawa geli. "Kau juga melihatnya kan- _ssu_?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

Aomine mengangkat alis bingung. "Apa? Lihat apa?"

"Wajah Furihata memerah- _ssu_." Kise sepertinya sudah nyaris berguling di lantai. "Perjuangan Akashi- _cchi_ sudah mulai kelihatan hasilnya. Ah, imut sekali."

Imut, ya? Yah, ada benarnya juga ucapan Kise. Siapa sangka Furihata akan merona hanya dengan bergandengan tangan? Tapi toh Akashi sendiri tidak berhak menghakimi karena debar jantungnya belum juga kembali normal sejak jemari Furihata menyentuh jemarinya tadi.

* * *

Aaaaaah, Furihata ingin berteriak kencang-kencang rasanya.

Apa-apaan tadi itu? Apa yang terjadi? Ia memang sempat terkejut karena Akashi menawarkan diri untuk bergandengan tangan dengannya tapi bukan itu yang membuat pikirannya kusut. Seharusnya ia tidak sekalut ini. Seharusnya sentuhan itu tidak memiliki arti. Seharusnya jantungnya tidak berdebar dua kali lebih cepat saat Akashi meremas jemarinya erat.

Astaga, ia ingin melompat ke dalam lubang dan tidak keluar lagi.

"Berhenti bertingkah menjijikan begitu- _nodayo_."

Ia terperanjat. Rupanya ia sudah lupa sedang berjalan bersisian dengan Midorima. Ia menoleh takut-takut, masih berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya yang tak karuan. "Menjijikan? Jahat sekali, Midorima."

Pemuda berkacamata itu mendelik. "Kalau bukan menjijikan, apa namanya? Wajahmu bahkan lebih merah dari rambut Akashi."

Cepat-cepat Furihata memalingkan wajah, sedikit menunduk. Ia tahu Midorima hanya melebih-lebihkan ucapannya, namun ia juga tahu bahwa itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ia bisa merasakan panas di wajahnya. Tanpa bercermin pun ia tahu wajahnya merona.

Furihata menangkup wajahnya salah tingkah. Ya Tuhan, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ia seperti ini?

"Kubilang berhenti bertingkah menjijikan!"

Furihata berjengit. Ia sendiri juga mau tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya! Rasanya ia tidak akan mau lagi menggandeng tangan siapapun. Tidak lagi.

* * *

Seharian Furihata sengaja mengurung diri dalam gedung fakultasnya, tidak ingin bertemu dengan Akashi.

Ia tahu ia bersikap aneh dan mungkin sedikit egois karena menghindari Akashi yang tak bersalah, tapi ia tak punya keberanian untuk menemui lelaki itu setelah apa yang terjadi. Bahkan hanya memikirkan kejadian itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar, membuatnya tersipu. Ia tidak mau teman-temannya melihat dirinya yang seperti… gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta?

Furihata menggeleng kuat-kuat. Apanya gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta? Ia kan tidak jatuh cinta pada Akashi. Tidak mungkin. Yang benar saja. Itu terlalu tidak tahu diri, kan? Mana berani ia berpikiran seperti itu tentang si penerus keluarga konglomerat yang terkenal? Ia kan juga masih sayang nyawa.

Tapi toh Akashi menghancurkan segala usaha Furihata agar tidak bertemu pemuda itu dengan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Menghindariku?"

Furihata terkesiap, nyaris melompat menjauh. Saat sadar siapa pemuda yang mengagetkannya, ia mundur beberapa langkah, menunduk, menolak berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Akashi dan juga menolak menatap pemuda itu.

Alis Akashi terangkat, kemudian mengambil langkah mendekati Furihata yang reflek mundur. "Kenapa? Kau marah?"

Ia menggeleng. Ah, kenapa Akashi tidak mau pergi? Didengarnya Akashi diam sejenak sebelum menghela napas panjang.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku mengganggumu."

Matanya melebar. Ia sedikit mendongak dan hatinya mencelos melihat ekspresi wajah Akashi yang terluka. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa demikian nyeri.

"B-Bukan begitu—"

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti."

Ia menggigit bibir, perlahan melangkah maju hingga ia berdiri di hadapan Akashi. "Kau tidak mengganggu. Hanya saja… rasanya sedikit aneh."

Sepasang manik merah menatapnya lekat. "Apa yang aneh?"

Wajahnya berubah merah muda. "S-Saat kau m-meng—ya Tuhan, malunya—menggandeng tanganku tadi."

Ia melirik Akashi, mengira pemuda itu akan menertawakan kekonyolannya. Namun yang dilihatnya pada mata Akashi membuat napasnya tercekat. Ia tidak bisa melukiskan dengan sempurna tapi ada sesuatu yang tampak seperti sebuah tekad, keyakinan, dan—Furihata tidak percaya—ketertarikan.

Akashi meraih kedua tangan Furihata, menyelipkan jemari di antara sela-sela yang kosong. Mengaitkan tangan mereka. Dan hanya satu gerakan kecil itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat jantung Furihata jumpalitan. Matanya bergerak liar, menatap ke segala arah kecuali Akashi. Genggaman Akashi semakin erat, seolah memanggil Furihata untuk menatap pemuda itu. Malu-malu ditatapnya sepasang iris merah memukau, tenggorokannya mendadak kering.

"A-Akashi—"

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan Furihata dan rasanya mata Furihata sudah nyaris melompat keluar saat sadar apa yang hendak Akashi lakukan.

Matanya reflek terpejam erat bertepatan dengan bibir Akashi yang menyentuh punggung tangannya. Seumur hidup tidak pernah ia membayangkan akan ada hari di mana Akashi menciumnya—mencium tangannya, sama saja lah.

"Apa kau mengerti, Furihata?"

"E-Eh?"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Furihata ingin menjawab bahwa ia mengerti, terutama setelah melihat sorot mata Akashi yang jelas-jelas ingin Furihata mengerti. Tapi sungguh ia tidak paham apa yang terjadi, apa pula maksud pertanyaan Akashi. Pemuda itu pastilah melihat keraguannya, menghela napas dan melepaskan ikatan jemari mereka sebelum mundur selangkah untuk memberi jarak.

Senyum Akashi tipis dan terlihat dipaksakan. "Lupakan saja. Sampai jumpa besok."

Furihata tidak tahu apa yang Akashi ingin ia mengerti. Tapi diam-diam ia juga menyimpan pertanyaan untuk Akashi.

Apakah pemuda itu juga merasakan kehilangan yang Furihata rasakan ketika tautan jemari mereka terlepas?

* * *

 **TBC.**

 **Fiuh, akhirnya selesai tepat pada waktunya dan jadi update. Sampai jumpa Selasa depan. Semoga (lol)**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca ^^ *bows***


End file.
